


Drabble Events

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte delle fanfic scritte "fuori gara" per i vari Drabble Events.</p><p>Cap.1: Oikawa & Iwaizumi<br/>Cap.2: Armin & Eren & Mikasa<br/>Cap.3: Kurama/Kuronue<br/>Cap.4: Kurama/Kuronue<br/>Cap.5: DnA!au, Kaijou & Seido</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. oikawa & iwaizumi

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, guarda quanti regali ho ricevuto!" esclama Oikawa prima ancora di entrare nello spogliatoio, e Iwaizumi brontola qualcosa di incomprensibile (probabilmente insulti) quando il suo (presunto) migliore amico compare alla porta, vari sacchetti di colori sgargianti tra le mani e un sorriso compiaciuto e gongolante sul viso, di quelli che il vicecapitano vorrebbe cancellargli a forza di testate; si cambia nella sua uniforme cercando di bloccare le chiacchiere continue e irritanti del setter, ma purtroppo gli anni che ha dovuto fargli da babysitter non sono bastati a fargli perfezionare l'arte dell'ignorarlo completamente.  
"E tu, Iwa-chan? È il mio compleanno, non hai un regalo per me?" chiede Oikawa, imbronciato, mentre infila a forza tutti i sacchetti nel suo armadietto. Iwaizumi non è mai stato molto paziente, e questa volta non è un'eccezione; le mani gli prudono dalla voglia di afferrarlo per la nuca e sbattergli la testa contro il muro.  
"No, Shittykawa," risponde a denti stretti, e chiude gli occhi quando la voce di Oikawa si fa ancora più lagnosa e il setter comincia a blaterare qualcosa sulla sua incomparabile cattiveria, nata sicuramente da invidia e gelosia, e Iwaizumi si massaggia per un attimo le tempie, prima di notare la pattumiera accanto alla panca.  
Oikawa non lo sta neanche guardando mentre continua a parlare al nulla, ed è davvero un gioco da ragazzi, fin troppo facile, prendere il cestino e capovolgerlo sulla sua testa; il grido che scappa dalle labbra del capitano quando si trova ricoperto di spazzatura è esilarante, e il suo sguardo scioccato e ferito gli fa sbuffare una risata (non si sente per niente in colpa).  
"Volevi un regalo, no? Eccoti servito, Trash King."


	2. armin & eren & mikasa

Armin è terrorizzato.  
Questo mondo è ancora nuovo per lui, qualcosa che ha sempre pensato fosse relegato alla fantasia delle persone, qualcosa di irreale. Ma Mikasa ed Eren sono lupi mannari, ha visto come i suoi migliori amici si trasformano in bestie terrificanti quando la situazione lo richiede o la luna piena splende nel cielo, e questo mondo è diventato anche suo.  
E ha una missione da compiere, adesso, e il modo in cui sta tremando è solo un impiccio; è l'unico che può risolvere la situazione, lo sa, gliel'hanno ripetuto tutti quelli che sono al corrente dei fatti, ma la paura di affrontare la creatura dall'altra parte della porta è troppo forte, lo paralizza sul posto. È una mano che gli stringe affettuosamente la spalla che lo fa sobbalzare e lo riporta al presente, e gli occhi grigi di Mikasa sono la prima cosa che vede quando si volta; ha un'espressione seria sul volto, ma c'è un minuscolo sorriso a piegarle le labbra. Eren, dietro di lei, lo sta fissando con uno sguardo determinato e pieno di fiducia.  
"Qualsiasi cosa succeda, Armin," è Mikasa, l'Alfa, a parlargli con una nota rassicurante nella voce, e l'unico umano dei tre si rilassa appena. "Qualsiasi cosa succeda, ricordati che Eren ed io siamo il tuo branco. Sempre e comunque. Siamo pronti a tutto."  
"E non ce ne frega un cazzo dei nostri presunti superiori, o quel che cavolo sono," aggiunge Eren, mostrando decisamente troppi denti nel sorriso che gli rivolge. "Se qualcosa là dentro dovesse andare storto saremo con te in un attimo," conclude, e Armin esala una breve risata; vuole così bene a entrambi, a volte se ne sente sopraffatto.  
Chiude gli occhi e inspira profondamente, prima di raddrizzare le spalle e spingere con decisione la porta che ha davanti senza pensarci due volte, senza guardarli.  
Qualsiasi cosa succeda, Mikasa ed Eren saranno dalla sua parte, pronti a tutto, pronti a supportarlo in qualsiasi modo.  
Qualsiasi cosa succeda, il suo branco sarà con lui.


	3. kurama/kuronue

Da quando Kuronue è morto, ucciso da quella stupida trappola che avrebbero potuto evitare se solo avessero fatto più attenzione, Kurama si sente come se stesse per impazzire; è difficile accettare di non avere più l'altro demone al suo fianco, di non sentire più le sue opinioni durante la pianificazione di qualche furto, di non poter giocare con lui come facevano da più di due secoli, di non poter più vedere quel pendente sul suo collo. Quel pendente maledetto.  
L'ha cercato ovunque, quando è tornato nel luogo in cui il suo compagno è morto, dopo aver spietatamente e sistematicamente ucciso tutti i demoni responsabili della sua prematura dipartita (non conosce la pietà, non l'ha mai conosciuta, soprattutto per chiunque si azzardasse a portargli via qualcosa che considera sua), ma non l'ha trovato da nessuna parte.  
"È l'ultima cosa che mi rimane della mia famiglia, l'ultimo cimelio," gli aveva risposto quando l'aveva interrogato a riguardo. "Impazzirei se lo perdessi."  
Un concetto a lui sconosciuto, quello di famiglia, perché uno spirito incarnato non ne ha una, ma un argomento su cui non gli aveva più chiesto nulla nonostante la curiosità che lo stesse divorando ("Avevi dei genitori? Fratelli? Com'erano? Sei cresciuto con loro? Sono morti? Come?" domande che avrebbe voluto fargli per soddisfare la sua sete di conoscenza); non gli era sfuggita la scintilla malinconica nei suoi occhi quando gli aveva dato quella risposta, ed era stato disturbante immaginare la tristezza sul suo volto generalmente gioviale.  
Quel maledetto amuleto. Kurama non crede che si perdonerà mai per aver lasciato che lo portasse sempre al collo, con orgoglio e arroganza quando altri demoni cercavano di rubarglielo, avrebbe dovuto immaginarsi che sarebbe stato un intralcio, una debolezza, prima o poi; non pensava, stupidamente, che avrebbe potuto portato alla morte.  
Sono pochi i demoni che sopravvivono quanto era sopravvissuto lui, nel Makai, ma Kurama era certo che sotto la sua ala, con la sua protezione, avrebbe potuto vivere ancora a lungo, oltrepassare ulteriormente l'aspettativa di vita della sua razza.  
Adesso l'unica compagnia che gli rimane sono i ricordi che occupano la sua mente ogni giorno, e gli incubi che lo accompagnano ogni notte che cerca riposo; sente la sua voce in ognuno di quei pensieri molesti, lo immagina nascosto dietro ogni albero, cespuglio, abitazione che incontra nel suo vagare per la sua terra, desidera di averlo di nuovo al suo fianco come non ha mai desiderato qualcosa. La speranza che sia tutto uno scherzo, un'allucinazione, che un giorno o l'altro gli spunti davanti con quel suo stupido sorriso colante di divertimento, non l'ha abbandonato nonostante sappia che è impossibile, che questa è la realtà, perché l'odore del suo sangue, di morte, che ha sentito in quel dannato luogo non ha lasciato alcuno spazio per il dubbio o la speranza.  
Non ha mai sofferto la solitudine, prima, neanche dopo aver eliminato la sua banda di banditi per il tradimento di Yomi, e non gli piace per niente scoprirsi a farlo adesso. Quel maledetto bastardo è riuscito a entrargli dentro, scavare sotto la sua pelle fino a prendere posto in quello stupido cuore non aveva mai pensato di avere.  
Si sente come se fosse sull'orlo della follia, e vorrebbe poter cancellare dalla sua memoria tutti i momenti che ha condiviso con lui, tutte le risate, tutte le soddisfazioni, tutta la passione che l'ha accompagnato da quando l'ha conosciuto; ma allo stesso tempo sa che dimenticarlo sarebbe peggio, che in quel momento impazzirebbe sul serio, che non ricordare il suono della sua voce sarebbe terribile. Lo terrorizza l'idea che possa succedere davvero ma volte pensa di starlo già facendo, perché le parole che sente nei suoi incubi non hanno nulla del Kuronue che ha conosciuto, perché il suono della sua voce è distorto dall'odio e dal rancore, qualcosa che l'altro demone non ha mai provato nei suoi confronti.  
Quel dannato ciondolo è stato la causa della morte del suo unico vero compagno, ma Kurama sente che darebbe qualsiasi cosa per averlo con sé. E solo ora capisce davvero cosa intendeva Kuronue quando gli ha detto che avrebbe perso il senno se gli fosse stato portato via. È lui a sentirsi sul punto di perderlo, adesso.


	4. kurama/kuronue

Kurama è terribilmente divertito quando il suo apprendista gli chiede di fargli da cavia per aiutarlo a perfezionare le sue trappole; è una richiesta ridicola, perché Kuronue è bel lontano dal livello che gli servirebbe per poterlo catturare o solo ingannare, ma decide di assecondarlo perché prima il suo allievo migliora e prima potrà accompagnarlo nei suoi furti e non vede l'ora di metterlo alla prova sul campo.  
Sono passati mesi da quando l'altro gliel'ha chiesto, e come previsto il demone non è riuscito a coglierlo di sorpresa neanche una volta; Kurama ha occhi e orecchie ovunque, e trappole del livello a cui l'altro è arrivato sono semplicissime da evitare o neutralizzare, ma l'ostinazione di Kuronue è quanto meno ammirevole e Kurama non trova problematico assecondarlo nei suoi tentativi di imparare. Divertente, sì, incredibilmente divertente, ma non problematico né fastidioso. Più veloci saranno i suoi progressi e prima potrà metterlo davvero alla prova.  
"Dannazione," sbotta una sera dopo l'ennesimo fallimento, e Kurama non riesce a trattenere una risata per la sua espressione imbronciata; di tanto si dimentica che Kuronue è ancora un cucciolo, vista la sua determinazione e la maturità che dimostra in certe occasioni, ma il broncio che gli piega le labbra è particolarmente infantile ed esilarante. "Non c'è niente di divertente! Hai idea di quanto sia frustrante fallire in continuazione?"  
"No," risponde con sincerità, mentre spella quella che sarà la loro cena, e Kuronue adesso lo sta fissando con scetticismo e le sopracciglie aggrottate, alimentando il suo divertimento. "Chiamalo dono naturale, se vuoi, ma non ho mai fallito in questo modo e così spesso nel creare trappole per chi volevo catturare. O forse ho solo avuto abbastanza pazienza e ho cominciato con obbiettivi più abbordabili e poi continuato con prede più difficili?" continua, il sorriso che gli piega ancora le labbra, e Kuronue ringhia per l'osservazione che pare essere più una frecciatina nei suoi confronti; Kurama ride un'altra volta quando l'altro gli si getta addosso nel tentativo di attaccarlo.  
È un attimo e Kuronue si ritrova con la faccia schiacciata contro la terra e le unghie affilate dell'altro demone piazzate strategicamente sulla sua gola, pronte ad essere affondate nella sua pelle per sgozzarlo, e geme irritato per questo nuovo spettacolare fallimento. Sente i capelli di Kurama accarezzargli le orecchie quando il demone si china verso il suo viso, ancora ridacchiando.  
"Prede più facili all'inizio, Kuronue," sussurra, e sente perfettamente il brivido che attraversa l'altro, premuto com'è contro la sua schiena, e c'è una piccola parte di lui che non vorrebbe altro che approfittare della loro posizione per sfogare il suo desiderio, ma Kuronue è ancora un cucciolo e soprattutto il suo apprendista, e questo non è decisamente il momento per soddisfare le sue voglie. Questo è il momento per condividere una parte del suo sapere con lui. "Come magari il demone che ci sta seguendo da qualche settimana e di cui non ti sei neanche accorto, mh?"


	5. dna!au, kaijou & seido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DnA!au, Kaijou incontra Seido
> 
> [Qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4992958/chapters/11470186) trovate la versione completa.

La Seido è una squadra forte e agguerrita, come il coach e Kasamatsu hanno detto loro per giorni, e Kise era intrigato dall'idea di aver magari trovato una vera sfida; Undici (Furuya) è forte, più forte di quanto pensasse sia nei lanci che nelle battute, e il capitano (Yuuki, il cugino di Kasamatsu, e sentirlo chiamare Tetsu dai suoi compagni è stata una stilettata al cuore dopo l'altra) è degno del suo titolo, per il modo in cui guida la sua squadra e la sua quasi istintiva precisione. Magari _questo_ è un tratto di famiglia, la tendenza a essere ottimi e affidabili leader.  
Hanno giocato anche Sei (Kuramochi) e Quattro (Ryouko), ed è stato grandioso e spaventoso vederli all'opera, singolarmente ma soprattutto in coppia, la comprensione reciproca frutto sicuramente di lunghi allenamenti insieme più che evidente. Diciannove (Haru) ha avuto la sua parte solo nell'ultimo inning, sostituendo sua sorella, ma Kise ha visto il potenziale in lei, e il desiderio di migliorare, di superare i suoi attuali limiti per raggiungere il suo obbiettivo, e si è rivisto nella sua determinazione, perché è decisa ad arrivare al livello della persona che l'ha ispirata e superarla, come lui lo era con Aominecchi prima che la vita alla Teiko cambiasse drasticamente e quel desiderio sfumasse quasi del tutto.  
È sicuro che Due (Miyuki) sia uno dei migliori catcher in circolazione, non ha dubbi, ma Venti (Sawamura) forse è il giocatore che l'ha impressionato di più, con quel suo lancio strambo e imprevedibile, qualcosa che Kise ha tutta l'intenzione di copiare nelle prossime partite (gli ha ricordato Aominecchi, la sua forma improbabile, e anche questo è stato doloroso).  
Ha deciso di limitarsi e non mostrare tutte le sue carte in questa partita, e per quanto trattenersi non sia nel suo stile e soprattutto sia davvero frustrante, giocare come una persona _quasi_ normale non gli ha lasciato l'amaro in bocca. E non l'ha fatto neanche sentirsi chiamare Miracolo da Venti, stranamente, non dopo aver sentito tutti i suoi nomignoli; Kasamatsu ha quasi ringhiato, però, come se quel titolo lo offendesse in prima persona.  
Alla fine del nono inning, la Kaijou ha un vantaggio di due punti, e per la prima volta da mesi e mesi Kise si sente orgoglioso di aver vinto una partita con la sua squadra.


End file.
